


Wrong Class

by squiggleyo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Cute meet, M/M, college au???, i guess, wrong class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:46:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggleyo/pseuds/squiggleyo
Summary: This is what Jonathan gets in return for waking up early, although it's not as bad as it seems.





	Wrong Class

**Author's Note:**

> This one's a bit short, but I've been looking at it in my drafts for a long time and decided to actually write it. Enjoy, and make sure to tell me what you think! :)))

It's not like he didn't expect this. Jonathan's almost always late to class. He was on time, maybe even early, today though. He took his sweet time strolling through the halls this morning, and it might've thrown him off.  
Maybe that's how Jon found himself in the wrong classroom. Unfortunately, he realized this too late, because the teacher had already entered, and he couldn't just leave without drawing attention to himself anymore. He made the silent decision to stay though, incredibly embarrassed already. He could just imagine what Luke was going to say once he found out that Jon somehow managed to go to the wrong class.

Long story short, Jonathan was thinking hard.

He was missing notes and information that could very well be on his next test. This class also ends at a different time than his other class, as it starts later. Jonathan figures that's why he thought he was early. Because it ends later, it'll make him head back to the dorm later, and at that point, Luke would start wondering where he was, (unless he cancelled their lunch plans to hang out with Ryan again, it wouldn't be the first time), and he would have the unfortunate job of telling his friend exactly why he was late for the only thing they planned all week.

So here he was, desperately attempting to act like he was supposed be there, and trying not to shrivel up and die out of embarrassment.

“-So, if you ever want to own a business, work in retail, or, god forbid, be a teacher, long story short, you have to be able to deal with a lot of shitty people.”

A couple of people who were interested in the conversation laughed at what the professor said, but other than that the room was, for the most part, silent.

Jon took a look around at all of the different people. Some of them were on their phone, some talking to each other, and others sitting alone in silence. Jon wasn't too worried about blending in, because although the professor was talking to a few people up front, he wasn't paying much attention to anything else, and that fact alone gave Jon a little hope that he would survive this massive fuck-up of his.

But a small laugh from his right had him questioning whether he was as stealthy as he thought he was.

“Haven't seen you around before, what brings you here, stranger?”

He silently cursed all the gods he didn't believe in as he turned to face the questioning person.

The man's jet-black hair was slightly in his face, and although he was a stranger, Jon couldn't help but want to touch the fluffy mess atop his head. His glasses were circular and had thin, shiny, gold frames, sitting a bit low on his face, most likely from sliding down his nose. He had on a yellow cheerios shirt that was a bit tight around the arms, but loose everywhere else, and Jon couldn't help but being attracted by it all, sitting in the wrong class, with this handsome stranger beside him, looking so calm.

The very sight of him made him nervous, and Jon replied, “Oh you know...travelling…?”

This simple statement made the other give a soft laugh, and Jon would gladly listen to that heavenly sound every day for the rest of his life if he could.

“Well then, welcome to Hell! What's your name?”

His voice could only be described as silky soft; it was very smooth and calm, and Jon was addicted to his voice within seconds of him speaking.

“Uhh, J-Jonathan.”

He inwardly frowned at his stutter, but the man didn't seem to mind it.

“Well hello, ‘Uhh Jonathan’. My names Evan, permanent resident of Hell.” Evan said, throwing his arms out while poking fun at Jon's stutter, “How long are you planning on staying then?”

“Well, this ‘trip’ was an accident. I was only planning on staying here today.” Jon said, a bit nervous at Evan’s reaction.

Evan smiled at him before saying, “Shame, I was hoping I just never noticed you before.”

Jonathan opened his mouth to speak, but immediately closed it when the professor started talking about the lesson plan. Evan only gave him another smile before getting his notebook out, and Jon smiled back, turning to face the front of the room.

Jonathan was beginning to think his so-called “massive fuck up” wasn't as massive as he thought it was.

x

He stood up and watched as Evan closed the black notebook, put it in his bag, and stood up to face him as well.

“Are you sure you're not coming back tomorrow?” Evan asked him, eyebrows raised.

“Unfortunately not,” Jon began, looking to the floor, “I would have to get notes from somebody for the classes I missed today and tomorrow, and as much as I'd love to hang out with you here, I have a feeling you'd get annoyed of me very quickly-”

“Well I'm not annoyed of you today.” Evan cut Jon off, “and if you're cool with it, I'd like to talk again. It's not everyday you meet a cute tourist with a killer smile, after all.”

Jonathan could feel his face get hotter by the second, and his hands started to sweat where they were on his backpack straps.

“Uh, here.”

Jon pulled a slip of paper out of his bag and used the pen behind his ear to write his number on it.

“My class is down the hall, maybe you can come visit sometime. Text me, or something.” He smiled at Evan and threw finger guns before turning around and walking down to the door.

x

“Jon, come get your phone!” 

He was in the hallway, talking to Craig when he heard his dorm mate, Luke, yelling for him. He hastily said goodbye to Craig, and entered his dorm to pick up his ringing phone, seeing an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Hey, Jon? This is Evan, permanent resident of Hell speaking, you know, the stranger that started a conversation with you? Yeah, well you're really cute and do you have anything to do this Friday?”

And hearing those words come out of his phone couldn't of made him happier.


End file.
